


Absolute Maniacs, All of You

by WitchipediaAus



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Genderfluid Tripitaka, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Team as Family, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, chat fic, text fic, they're just dumb its fine, this is somewhat of a happy au but im also weak for angst so maybe not entirely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: When Tripitaka made friends, she thought they'd be normal people. She was normal enough, really.But, no. Of course, things can't be that simple.(a chat fic, featuring: Monkey screaming because of Tripitaka, Tripitaka being oblivious to her surroundings, Sandy trying to play matchmaker, and Pigsy just trying to understand how his life got to this point.)





	1. You Were WHAT Now?!

**Author's Note:**

> usernames:
> 
> kingkongbutbetter: monkey  
> tripy: tripitaka  
> katara: sandy  
> sustenance: pigsy

**Group Chat** **:**  Absolute Maniacs, All Of You 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:**  @tripitakawhere are you??? 

 **tripy** **:**  hey so uh 

 **tripy** **:**  i might 

 **tripy** **:**  and i say might 

 **tripy** **:**  have gotten kidnapped 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:**  WHAT 

 **katara** **:**  where did they take you?? 

 **sustenance** **:**  why haven’t you called 911??? 

 **tripy** **:**  someone grab monkey before he leaves 

 **tripy** **:** and im not sure if it counts as ‘kidnapping’ bc uh 

 **tripy** **:**  i went willingly?? i just didn’t realize who it Was at the time 

 **tripy** **:**  i still don’t know who it is, actually... 

 **sustenance:**  how do you not know? 

 **katara** **:**  im sure that still counts. like you didn’t want to get hurt? 

 **tripy** : has someone grabbed monkey 

 **katara** **:** we took his phone and he’s not going to leave without it 

 **tripy** **:**  good 

 **sustenance:**  we’re reading this out loud to him tho or else he’d be actively fighting us 

 **tripy** **:**  like i’d expect anything less 

 **tripy** **:**  anyway, so one of our classmates came up to me and started talking so i kept walking with them bc that’s what you do right 

 **tripy** **:**  and then the next thing i know, im in a car, like one of those fancy ones 

 **tripy** **:**  they’re still talking to me but they’re in the front so i can get away with this 

 **tripy** **:**  i don’t know who’s driving 

 **katar** **a** **:**  where are they taking you? 

 **tripy** **:**  haven’t asked yet 

 **katara** **:**  ask 

 **sustenance:**  monkey says we’ll meet you there if you can find out 

 **tripy** **:**  make him promise not to immediately try to fight 

 **katara** **:** he promised 

 **tripy** **:**  i want video 

 **katara** **:**  ... fine 

 _[_ **_kingkongbutbetter_ ** _has sent a video_ _]_  

 **tripy** **:**  that’s not a promise but i’ll take it 

 **katara** **:**  he’s says it's ‘the best you're gonna get’ 

 **tripy** **:**  i figured 

 **tripy** **:**  alright so they said we’re going to the mall?? like the one across town 

 **sustenance:**  weren’t you in downtown? 

 **tripy** **:**  yes, that’s why i feel like i’m being kidnapped 

 **katara** **:**  we’ll be there as soon as we can convince monkey not to speed 

 **tripy** **:**  Thank You 

 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:**  how do you get yourself in these situations 

 **tripy** **:** i ask myself that everyday 

 **tripy** **:**  though to be fair, the clothes they were trying to get me to buy were actually pretty cool looking 

 **tripy** **:**  im just poor 

 **katara** **:**  you know, im sure if you asked, monkey would buy them for you

 **tripy** **:**  i can’t do that! and he doesn’t have to anyway, i don’t have any place i’d feel comfortable wearing them to 

 **katara** **:**  well, just in case... 

 

 **Group Chat:**  I’m Being Bullied And I Don’t Like It 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:** hey so @sandy what the fuck 

 **katara** **:**  im just trying to help 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:**  i get that but Please 

 **katara** **:**  tripi doesn’t know! you’re just that kind of friend you know? 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:**  Still 

 **sustenance:** you should tell her soon tho 

 **katara** **:**  yeah! did you see how that person today was looking at her? 

 **sustenance:**  you know we know that you’re seeing these, right? you aren’t subtle 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:**  >:p 

 **katara** **:**  rude!! 

 

 **Group Chat:**  Literal Love Of My LIFE 

 **tripy** **:** did he REALLY have to hit them so hard 

 **tripy** **:**  we got banned from the one mall that’s in this town!! 

 **sustenance:**  yet you still love him 

 **tripy** **:**  i  _do_  and thats the worst part 

 **katara** **:**  at least you know he’s willing to defend you at the cost of being able to do stuff 

 **tripy** **:**  i don’t ask that of him though!! so why does he do it 

 **sustenance:**  are you ready to believe that he feels the same yet? 

 **tripy** **:**  he doesn’t though! that’s just how he is as a friend! 

 **katara** **:** :( 

 **tripy** **:**  don’t give me that look sandy its true 

 

 **Group Chat:**  Absolute Maniacs, All Of You 

 **tripy** **:** i need to get home soon too 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:** we did drive here 

 **tripy** **:**  i still don’t trust your car 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:**  it’s not going to fall apart out of nowhere you know 

 **tripy** **:**  :/ hm 

 **katara** **:**  we don’t have much of a choice, do we? 

 **tripy** **:**  i guess not... 

 

 **tripy** **:**  i hate this car i hate this car i hate this FUCKING car 

 **sustenance:**  i don’t think i’ve ever heard you cuss before 

 **katara** **:** she cusses a lot when it’s just monkey and her, you know 

 **tripy** **:** i do 

 **tripy** **:** but i don’t think you get what im trying to say 

 **tripy** **:**  i Hate This Car So Much that if monkey speeds up even slightly my soul will depart off to whatever area in hell it will reside just to avoid feeling this thing bump any more than it currently is 

 **katara** **:**  your soul isn’t going to hell but i get it 

 **tripy** **:**  i hang out with monkey. it’s going to hell 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:**  fair but rude 

 **tripy** **:**  gET OFF YOUR PHONE 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:**  WE’RE STOPPED 

 **tripy** **:**  THE LIGHT IS GREEN, MONKEY 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:**  OH 

 **sustenance:** did. did he really send a text and say that out loud? 

 **katara** **:**  are you surprised? 

 **sustenance:**  no but let me pretend 

 **katara** **:**  alright

 

 **sustenance:** it's been ten minutes why is tripitaka still yelling about the light thing

 **katara:** we don't ask 'why' questions here

 

 **tripy** **:**  im never getting in that car again 

 **katara** **:** you say that every time 

 **tripy** **:**  yeah well this time i Mean it this time 

 **sustenance:**  you say that too 

 **tripy** **:**  i didn’t Ask to be bullied 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:**  no one ever does 

 **tripy** **:**  :/ 

 **tripy** **:**  im going to bed 

 **tripy** **:**  do your homework kids 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:** oh shit we had homework???? 

 **sustenance:**  fuck 

 **katara** **:**  we did 

 **tripy** **:**  and im not letting you copy answers this time 

 **tripy** **:**  we almost got in trouble when i was just helping you im not risking it 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:**  we’d never expect you to 

 **tripy** **:**  good 

 **tripy** **:** and goodnight 

 **katara** **:**  goodnight tripitaka!! 

 **kingkongbutbetter** **:**  yeah yeah gn 

 **sustenance:**  sleep well


	2. Thanksgiving is Eventful, to Say the Least

**Group Chat:**  Absolute Maniacs, All Of You

**tripy** **:**  you guys are coming over today, aren’t you?

**katara** **:** yep!!

**sustenance:**  i am

**kingkongbutbetter** : of course

**kingkongbutbetter** : @tripitaka open the door

**tripy** **:**  you aren’t there though?

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  yes but im running towards it and im not gonna slow down

**tripy** **:**  oh

**tripy** **:**  yeah okay ill open it

**tripy** **:**  maybe i shouldn’t have opened it

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  hEY

**tripy** **:** you DIDN’T EAT before you got here like??

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  rude

**sustenance:**  did he really not

**tripy** **:** considering i can Hear his stomach from here, yes

**katara** **:** today is such a mess

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  fUCK im h u n g r y

**tripy** **:** if you don’t start eating before you come over, we will stop inviting you

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  tripitaka please

**tripy** **:** no suffer the consequences of your actions

**katara** **:**  or rather inaction, in this case

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** sandy why

**katara** **:**  you really should eat before you come over, even if it’s small

**katara** : did you not learn from last time?

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** pigsy did it too that time!

**sustenance:** and i learned from my mistake

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  hngjn i want snack

**tripy** **:**  you say that like you didn’t stock my room full of your candy

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** that was for you though

**tripy** : what

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  did you??? not know that?? i told you didn’t i?

**tripy** **:**  fuck really?

**katara** **:** oh my god @pigsy are you seeing this

**sustenance:**  what?

**katara** **:** and they don’t have a clue!

**tripy** **:**  you guys aren’t allowed to start quoting that song at us

**katara** **:**  :( fine

**tripy** **:**  anyway i haven’t eaten the candy, regardless of whether or not you gave it to me to eat, so go raid that

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** but it's for you :(

**tripy** **:**  there’s no way i could ever eat all of it on my own anyway it’s fine

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** only if you’re sure

**tripy** **:**  i am, monkey, just go

**Group Chat:**  Literal Love Of My LIFE

**tripy** **:**  remind me why i love him again

**katara** **:**  i would but i don’t actually know why

**tripy** **:**  he’s very protective and he defends his friends no matter what it costs him

**tripy** **:**  he’s not open about his emotions that often but it's easy to read them regardless because it's not like he’s Actively trying to cover them he’s just not good at words

**tripy** **:** and he cares so much

**tripy** **:**  like, i didn’t have friends before i met you guys, or at least not real ones bc of how i am

**tripy** **:**  but he reached out! and kept trying! and im so thankful for that bc he helped me come out of my shell a lot!!

**tripy** **:** without him none of us would be friends

**tripy** **:**  he’s the one that started this and he! doesn’t! know that!

**tripy** **:**  but he’s also so DUMB bc he does shit like not eating for an entire day just because he wants to eat everything my family makes and i just

**tripy** **:**  fuck i love him

**sustenance:** this is going to be one tense meal i can tell

**katara** **:**  mhm

**Group Chat:**  I’m Being Bullied And I Don’t Like It

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  i can’t believe tripi didn’t know these were for her

**katara** : it would have been more obvious if you had confessed while you gave them to her

**sustenance:**  also how would she not know? did you just hand her a box of candy and say to keep them or something?

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  yes

**sustenance:**... i tried, sandy, but i can’t do it

**katara** **:**  im so tired

**katara** **:**  can i lock them in a closet together and Make Them talk or is that bad?

**kingkongbutbettter** **:** Do Not

**sustenance:**  probably bad

**katara** **:**  *sigh* fine

**Group Chat:**  Absolute Maniacs, All Of You

**tripy** **:** okay so no more uno

**katara** **:**  monkey’s CHEATING

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  i aM NOT

**katara** **:**  LIAR

**sustenance:** how do you cheat at uno

**katara** **:**  i don’t know but Apparently monkey figured it out

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** sandy im not cheating i don’t know what else to tell you

**tripy** **:**  i Said

**tripy** **:** no more uno

**tripy** **:**  we’re playing scrabble now

**katara** **:**  only if we do it with teams

**tripy** : of course

**tripy** **:**  also we’re playing this game with my family so no one is going to play any bad words

**kingkongbutbetter** : damn it

**tripy** : i shouldn’t have to clarify this monkey

**kingkongbutbette** **r** **:**  see but my family doesn’t care

**tripy** **:** mine Does

**katara** **:**  i call tripi!!

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** daMN IT

**katara** **:**  too slow!!

**kingkongbutbetter** : do you think your brother would be on mine @tripitaka

**tripy** : if you’re nice maybe

**tripy** **:**  offer him candy before you ask too

**katara** **:**  @pigsy why does it feel like we’re watching monkey try to convince tripi’s brother that he’s worthy of dating her

**sustenance:**  because we are

**sustenance:**  did you hear what he just told monkey?

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  dID YOUR BROTHER REALLY JUST SAY THAT

**tripy** : “i'm surprised you and trip aren’t a team, since you’re dating and all. did you fight or something?” LIKE WHAT??? I NEVER MENTIONED SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HIM WHY WOULD HE THINK THAT

**katara** : oh my god

**sustenance** : @god why this

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  GJFNHJN IM SO DONE CAN WE EAT NOW SO I CAN LEAVE

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** he said yes to being on the team tho so @tripitaka @sandy it’s on

**sustenance:**  @tripitaka why did your brother just yell out in a different language

**tripy** **:**  dad told him we could only use languages that the majority knows and he has a word in one that only two of us speak

**sustenance:** how do you know that

**tripy** **:**  monkey fucking sent me a photo with the caption “tripi help” like we’re not competing against each other

**katara** : i saw it too

**sustenance:** why is he like this?

**katara** **:**  we’re not entirely sure

**tripy** **:**  @monkey SUCKER

**katara** **:** WE WON!!!

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  >:(

**tripy** **:**  <3 you can be on my team next time

**kingkongbutbetter** : ... <3

**sustenance** : btw tripi’s dad said that dinner was done, if any of you noticed that

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** YES FINALLY

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  F O O D

**sustenance:**  can you, i don’t know, stop yelling out things your sending in a text?

**kingkongbutbetter** : no

**katara** **:**  hello, tripi’s brother is my new favorite person, thank you, im sitting next to him now

**tripy** : did he really just do that

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  tripi can i fight your brother

**tripy** **:**  not at the table

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  fine

**Private Chat:**  Pigsy, Sandy

**katara** **:**  tell me im not seeing things

**sustenance:** they’re really here, acting like a married couple, and they’re not even dating

**katara** : i wanna lock them in the closet

**sustenance:**  i agree but don’t actually

**katara** **:**  i know i know im not going to

**katara** **:**  i stand by what i said though

**katara** **:**  tripi’s brother is my new favorite

**sustenance:**  how did that happen though

**katara** : he gets it

**katara** **:**  we’re plotting things

**sustenance:**  group chat?

**katara** **:**  :)

**katara** **:**  i like when people listen to me

**Group Chat:**  Matchmakers

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  they’re not dating and yet trip just kissed his forehead to calm him down after scrabble

**katara** **:**  you get it

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:** i do

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  trip has called him over at or later than midnight after a nightmare multiple times and he’s never once failed to calm her down

**sustenance:**  how are they Not dating?

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:** i don’t Know

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  i also walked into her room at maybe two a.m. to get something she’d stolen from me and what do i find? the two of them playing games on her bed, trip sitting On His Lap and they’re not even dating

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:** no one else knew he was there, either, he just snuck in through the window

**katara** **:** wait wait wait what

**katara** **:** he was just?? there?? and you guys didn’t freak out??

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  oh we didn’t freak because that wasn’t the first time he’d done that

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  ask trip, she knows more than we do

**Group Chat:**  Absolute Maniacs, All Of You

**katara** **:**  @tripitaka what does your brother mean by monkey’s snuck his way into your room before

**tripy** **:**  most of that’s because of nightmares and i didn’t want to wake anyone up to ask

**tripy** **:**  there was that one time where monkey got into a fight and came to me to help treat wounds

**tripy** **:**  he still won’t tell me who shoved a stick into his shoulder

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** because it’s not important

**tripy** **:**  :/ i disagree but okay

**tripy** **:**  and then once we had a late-night text convo and felt lonely after it so he came over

**sustenance:**  and your dad just? doesn’t care?

**tripy** : he trusts me so no he doesn’t

**katara** **:**  i guess that makes sense

**tripy** : fuck no why does my dad hate me

**katara** **:** baby tripi stories!! baby tripi stories!!!

**tripy** **:**  hnnnn

**kingkongbutbetter** : none of yours are gonna be worse than the ones my family can tell, im sure

**tripy** **:** i don’t know, i was a weird kid

**katara** **:**  you still are weird, nothing's changed

**tripy** **:**  no no, i mean weird, and like not a good weird

**sustenance:** it’ll be fine

**sustenance:**  you found an?? entire bird skeleton in your backyard?? and then put it back together?? on your own?

**tripy** **:**  sEE

**tripy** **:**  i was a Weird Kid okay

**katara** : im literally shaking you were five and figured out how to do that

**tripy** **:**  he has worse stories and i know he’s going to tell them

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** i feel like an in-law, being told this stuff

**katara** **:**  you Are an in-law so like

**sustenance:**  i agree but i feel that way too this is weird

**tripy** **:** :// when will he stop

**katara** **:**  you impulse shaved your entire head??

**tripy** **:**  yeah like, last year, before monkey transferred

**sustenance:**  i can’t imagine you with long hair actually

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** this suits you better tbh

**tripy** **:**  thank you

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  an ENTIRE STORE’S stock worth of wood blocks

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  because you wanted to build a model house

**tripy** **:**  i don’t regret that one actually

**tripy** **:**  because it worked and i lived in that house for two months before dad decided it was in the way

**katara** **:**  you scare me tripi

**tripy** **:**  oh wait hold on i have one about my brother

**sustenance:**  he really did that huh

**tripy** **:**  i embarrassed him this is great

**tripy** **:**  gonna bite me in the ass later but this is great

**katara** **:**  why was he even at the rally?

**tripy** **:**  bc he’s wild like that, but only on weekends

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  your brother really just started a water gun fight in the middle of november

**tripy** **:**  yeah

**tripy** **:**  at least he used warm water this time

**sustenance:** ‘this time’??

**katara** **:** what even goes on in your house

**tripy** **:**  a lot

**tripy** : anyway now that i'm dry, dad says we can go to my room with dessert

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  i’ll get yours if you wanna just stay up there

**tripy** **:**  thanks monkey

**Group Chat:**  Matchmakers

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  did monkey really just get food for my sister? is this a real actual thing happening right now?

_[_ **_k_ ** **_atara_ ** _has sent an image]_

**katara** **:**  look at this

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  he didn’t even ask what she wanted

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:** there’s like ten different things how did he know

**sustenance:**  monkey’s good at that kind of stuff

**katara** : still

**sustenance:**  i feel like it should be documented somewhere that when he handed her the plate, he kissed her forehead

**sustenance:**  is this something that they’re doing now?? is this going to be a normal occurrence?

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  how are we supposed to explain this to dad? did trip think this through at all?

**katara** **:**  i don’t think she thought about it at all, neither of them have messaged us to talk about it

**sustenance** : you mean yell

**katara** : yeah

**Group Chat:**  Absolute Maniacs, All Of You

**kingkongbutbetter** : i can’t believe you’ve done this to me

**tripy** **:**  im- im sorry

**kingkongbutbetter** : it's too late for me

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  tell sandy she was my favorite, even though she accused me of cheating

**kingkongbutbetter** : still wish i could have fought your brother but the story you told almost made up for it

**katara** : thanks for saying im your fave but we were gone for two minutes

**sustenance:**  what happened

**tripy** : i accidentally pushed him off the bed and he landed in the plate he had set on the floor

**katara** **:**  why’d he set it on the floor ;)))

**tripy** **:**  no stop

**tripy** **:** and i don’t know

**tripy** **:** he’s just kinda laying there now

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  im getting up bc i don’t trust them to not try and throw something at me

**tripy** : you have whip cream on your nose btw

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  really?

**katara** **:** what just happened

**Group Chat:**  Matchmakers

**katara** **:**  sO today has been eventful

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  what happened?

**likeiknowmyownmind** : i heard a thump, vaguely made out monkey’s voice, and now there’s Nothing

**katara** **:** monkey fell off the bed and got whip cream on his nose, right?

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  okay

**katara** **:** so tripi pointed that out in a text, and monkey says “are you going to get it or is it up to me?” or something like that

**katara** **:**  tripi used her finger to get the whip cream, which is better than i thought it was going to go really, but then she ate it and that seems to have been the final straw because everything Stopped and they’re on opposite ends of the room now

**sustenance:**  they refuse to look at each other too

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:** oh my god

**katara** **:**  i’ve given up on matchmaking for tonight i wanna sleep for a whole day now

**sustenance:**  same

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:** speaking of, are you guys staying the night or what?

**katara** **:**  im staying, don’t know about the others

**sustenance:** me too

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  well monkey actually has a car so im not asking him

**likeiknowmyownmind** : good luck and good night to both of you

**katara** **:**  thanks n gn!

**sustenance:**  we’ll need it

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  im so glad i don’t have to deal with it right now

**Group Chat:**  Absolute Maniacs, All Of You

**tripy** **:** where is everyone sleeping

**katara** **:**  bed?

**tripy** **:** why not

**tripy** **:** pigsy? monkey?

**kingkongbutbetter** : i’ll take the floor pad

**sustenance:**  couch

**tripy** **:**  okay

**tripy** **:**  goodnight everyone

**katara** : goodnight

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  gn

**sustenance:** goodnight


	3. You Look Like a God, You Know

**Group Chat:**  Absolute Maniacs, All Of You

**tripy** : monkey’s family scares me

**sustenance** : same

**kingkongbutbetter** : what why

**tripy** : you have a huge family, first off

**sustenance** : they always look perfect, eerily so

**sustenacne** : im pretty sure their immortal or smth

**katara** : and they aren’t really... accepting... of strangers

**kingkongbutbetter** : oh

**kingkongbutbetter** : they are kinda wary aren’t they

**katara** **:**  they almost kicked me out the first time we all were over

**katara** **:**  because i ‘sounded insane’ remember

**kingkongbutbetter** : oh yeah

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  sorry about that

**katara** **:**  wasn’t your fault

**sustenance:** why did you bring them up, though? @tripitaka

**tripy** **:**  because they just came into the restaurant

**tripy** **:**  they haven’t seen me yet or at least not recognized me but it’s only a matter of time

**katara** **:** are you not with them, monkey?

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  no

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  i snuck off earlier this morning bc it was a reunion and i have no interest in interacting with half of them

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  if i’d known where they were going to go, i would have stayed tho

**tripy** **:** don’t worry about it

**tripy** **:**  boss is making me go take their orders wish me luck

**sustenance:**  good luck

**katara** **:**  ^^

**Private Chat** : Monkey, Tripitaka

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  do you want me to crash the reunion?

**tripy** : please

**tripy** : only if you’re okay with it though

**kingkongbutbetter** : i'll be fine

**tripy** **:**  <3

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  <3

**Group Chat:**  Absolute Maniacs, All Of You

**kingkongbutbetter** : im breaking into the restaurant

**kingkongbutbetter** : tripi tell monica not to kill me

**tripy** : i make no promises

**katara** : i’ll pray for you

**kingkongbutbetter** : thanks

**tripy** : haha so monkey kissed my forehead in front of his parents and they’re asking us when we started dating + where we’ve gone on dates

**tripy** **:**  send help

**katara** **:**  oh my god

**kingkongbutbetter** : they also asked why i didn’t tell them help us

**kingkongbutbetter** : also tripi you Abandoned me out here, all by myself

**sustenance** : where is she??

**tripy** **:**  im hiding in the bathroom to text you guys because i Can’t handle this today

**kingkongbutbetter** : one of my little cousins just asked if you were a boy

**kingkongbutbetter** : which i don’t understand why he thought that but i could handle that bc it's a simple enough mistake

**k** **i** **ngkongbutbetter** : but then my aunt just got this look of Disgust and i could tell what she was thinking even though she didn’t say anything

**katara** **:**  you have to defend tripi’s honor now

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  oh i know but i’d rather not get monica mad at me

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  anyway

**kingkongbutbetter** : tripi get out of the bathroom you still have to take orders

**tripy** : can i even look them in the eye after this

**kingkongbutbetter** : you don’t have to, i’ll meet you a little way away and give you what they want

**tripy** : did you really take their orders while i was gone

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  yeah

**tripy** **:**  ... thanks

**kingkongbutbetter** : no problem

**katara** : how’s the reunion going?

**tripy** : i have had to come over to their table three times now to stop monkey from actually fighting his aunt

**kingkongbutbetter** : she’s just. so annoying about your hair and clothing

**tripy** : if you get kicked out again i can’t guarantee that i’ll be able to talk monica out of banning you from here

**sustenance:**  monica would probably be lenient if she knew the circumstances

**tripy** **:**  yes but also i’d rather he not yell at or Physically Fight his aunt, who he will have to face during all of christmas too

**kingkongbutbetter** : >:( you’re worth it

**tripy** : monkey i Swear if you even try

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  f i n e

**tripy** **:**  MONKEY

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** WHOOPS

**katara** **:**  what happened

**tripy** : he just yELLED at his aunt because she made one (1) sly comment about my outfit

**tripy** **:**  In Front of monica

**tripy** **:**  do you think she’d let me leave early

**tripy** **:** is monkey’s existence a valid reason

**kingkongbutbetter** : rUde

**sustenance** : why is she so mad about your outfit tho

**tripy** **:**  because monica is a small business, she only has one uniform type, which is angled towards male

**tripy** : so it isn’t really a choice, and i probably would wear the male one anyway, but his aunt is Big Mad about me, a known girl, wearing a male’s uniform

**katara** **:** ick

**sustenance:**  is monica doing anything about it?

**kingkongbutbetter** : she just asked what the deal was and tripi explained kinda lowly so my aunt didn’t hear anything she’d use against tripi and now monica’s asking why she has an issue with a girl wearing what she found most comfortable

**katara** : we respect one queen in this house

**sustenance:**  correct

**tripy** : i like his cousin tho

**katara** **:**  why??

**kingkongbutbetter** : “so like mama and her skirts?” “similar, yes” “... can i wear a dress, mama?”

**tripy** **:**  i respect him and i think you should steal him for a little while after i get off so we can do that bc she’s most certainly not

**kingkongbutbetter** : the Adults are going out later tonight for drinks im sure i could babysit for a night

**sustenance** : are we invited too

**katara** : ^^

**tripy** **:**  of course

**katara** **:**  yay!!

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  child Secured and adults Gone

**sustenance:**  how old is this kid actually

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  like six

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  he’s one of my only good cousins tbh and that’s only because he’s little

**tripy** **:**  are you picking me up

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** after i get sandy yeah

**tripy** : do you think i could convince my brother to let you use his car so i can avoid almost dying in yours again

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  its not that bad tho

**tripy** **:**  maybe not to a god like you but it is for my weak human ass

**katara** **:**  you aren’t weak!!

**tripy** : i am but ok

**kingkongbutbetter** : ““god””???

**tripy** : you know what we said about your family always lookin perfect?? we were including you in that

**kingkongbutbetter** : i figured but i wouldn’t say godlike

**tripy** **:** ://

**katara** **:**  :/

**sustenance** **:**  :l

**tripy** **:**  you’re outnumbered man

**tripy** **:**  anyway im gonna go ask my brother

**katara** **:**  i hope for your sake he says yes

**tripy** **:**  “can monkey use your car for what we’re doing tonight?” “what are you doing?” “if i can guess the words of his aunt right, ‘corrupting an innocent boy’ by letting him wear a dress that he wanted to wear” “just don’t do anything i wouldn’t do”

**tripy** **:**  so i think it’s a yes

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** right on time bc we’re Here

**katara** **:** prepare to be attacked bc you’re his cousin’s literal icon

**tripy** **:**  oh boy

**kingkongbutbetter** : your brother’s car is weird

**tripy** **:**  but it doesn’t bump like yours so i’m fine

**katara** **:**  we’re on our way pigsy

**sustenance** : why do i feel like something’s going to happen

**tripy** : this mall is bigger than the other one

**katara** **:** we’re gonna lose someone in here

**kingkongbutbetter** : keep track of the kid, i’ll get murdered if something happens to him

**sustenance** : let’s find a store before we start freaking out

**tripy** : GUYS HELP

**kingkongbutbetter** : WHAT HAPPENED

**tripy** : I RAN INTO THE GUY FROM A COUPLE DAYS AGO

**katara** **:**  the one that kidnapped you??

**tripy** **:**  still wouldn’t call it kidnapping but yeah

**tripy** **:**  aND he’s asking why i’m here and if you guys are here

**tripy** **:**  he’s like, almost pulling me out of the store too

**sustenance:**  monkey do not get us kicked out of here too

**katara** **:**  you two handle the kid, i’ll get tripi

**tripy** **:**  thank you but can you please get here quickly

**katara** **:** your cousin looks really happy in the dress monkey

**kingkongbutbetter** : yeah

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  i think he’s going to pull me into wearing one too

**katara** **:**  you don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  yeah but you gotta lead by example right

**katara** **:**  i suppose

**sustenance:** why is monkey posting pictures of him in a dress

**katara** **:**  bc he’s wearing one and he likes it

**katara** **:**  he’s pulling it off shockingly well, all things considered

**tripy** **:**  it’s a look i’ll give it that

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  ;))

**Group Chat:**  Literal Love Of My LIFE

**tripy** **:**  gOD he’s hot

**katara** **:**  oh boy

**tripy** **:**  look! at! the dress! it’s one of those almost-too-fancy for everyday wear but not quite bc it’s kinda short for that so you just sort of Look better than everyone else when you’re wearing it

**tripy** **:**  and it’s the same color he normally wears, the dark red, and the bottom of it has really intricate designs in gold

**tripy** **:**  and he has Muscles and it doesn’t cover Any of them

**tripy** **:**  i want. to kiss him.

**katara** **:**  honestly go for it

**tripy** **:**  nO he’d freak out and he’d probably tear the dress, which he hasn’t bought and probably isn’t going to buy, and he doesn’t feel that way anyway so it’s a Bad Choice!!

**sustenance:** i also say you should go for it, but maybe later

**tripy** **:**  hnng not here

**tripy** **:**  and he’d probably take it the wrong way too

**katara** **:**  you know what yeah he would

**katara** **:** you should confess here and see where that goes

**tripy** **:**  no way

**katara** **:**  *sigh*

**Group Chat:**  I’m Being Bullied And I Don’t Like It

**katara** **:**  monkey confess

**k** **i** **ngkongbutbetter** **:**  what no why

**katara** **:** well change first but then confess

**katara** **:**  this seems like a really good place

**katara** **:**  it’s night time, the lights are really nice out, people are already looking at you like you’re some kind of gf/bf couple

**katara** **:**  and tripi’s already admitted she found you attractive multiple times today

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  just bc she thinks im attractive doesn’t mean she feels that way

**katara** **:** what do i have to do to prove that she does

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  it doesn’t matter what you do because she Doesn’t

**sustenance:** oh boy

**Group Chat:**  Absolute Maniacs, All Of You

**tripy** **:**  we better get going soon

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  yeah my family’s probably almost ready to get back to the house

**katara** **:**  are you buying the dress monkey?

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** yeah

**kingkongbutbetter** : im gonna wear it to christmas dinner and see how mad my aunt gets

**sustenance:**  don’t get yourself hurt

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  my parents won’t care and they won't side with her so she can’t do anything about it

**tripy** **:**  i got the kid and we’re heading out

**katara** **:** meet you at the car

**Private Chat** : Monkey, Tripitaka

**tripy** **:**  today was fun

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  yeah

**kingkongbutbetter** : im sorry you had to deal with my aunt though

**tripy** : it’s fine

**tripy** **:**  your cousin more than made up for it

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  he’s already trying to get me to agree to go somewhere with you

**tripy** **:**  and not the others?

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  “they’re great too but i wanna see tripi again! she’s really cool and fun and smart and” he went on a little bit there but you get the point

**tripy** : aww

**tripy** **:**  well who am i to say no

**kingkongbutbetter** : he’ll be holding you to that, you know

**tripy** **:**  of course he will be

**tripy** : oh my dad’s calling

**tripy** : talk to you later <3

**kingkongbutbetter** : yeah, later

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** <3


	4. Everything We Do is Last Minute

**Group Chat:**  Absolute Maniacs, All Of You

 **katara** **:**  what are you and your brother doing @tripitaka

 **tripy** **:**  we’re shopping!! last minute gifts is how my family rolls apparently

 **sustenance:**  how crowded is it

 **tripy** : very

 **tripy** **:**  i think he might have a panic attack soon so im gonna go see if we can find a quieter store

 **katara** **:**  good luck!!

 **tripy** **:**  ! im gonna need it

 

 **tripy** : and we’re done! now to hide these from dad and hope to god that we have all the wrapping paper we need

 **sustenance:**  i can bring some over if you need me to

 **tripy** **:**  we’ll see!!

 

 **tripy** **:**  done wrapping and we’re out of paper!!

 **tr** **i** **py** **:**  ... i haven’t heard from monkey in a while

 **sustenance:**  oh no

 

 **katara** **:** where  _is_  monkey

 **tripy** **:**  i don’t know

 **katara** **:**  it’s been hours now

 **katara** **:**  it’s almost dark

 **tripy** **:**  he’d come to one of us if he was hurt right

 **katara** : has he ever not

 

 **sustenance:**  it’s dark now

 **sustenance** : monkey sent me one text about two minutes ago telling us not to worry

 **tripy** **:**  maybe he meant to send it to this chat?

 **sustenance:**  maybe

 

 **tripy** **:**  monkey’s at my house

 **katara** **:** it’s midnight

 **tripy** **:**  i know

 **tripy** **:**  he got into a fight

 **tripy** **:**  won’t say when

 **tripy** **:**  luckily my dad isn’t awake

 **katara** **:**  do you have everything you need

 **tripy** **:**  i think so

 **tripy** **:**  ill message if i need something

 

 **tripy** **:**  he’s like

 **tripy** **:**  half asleep??

 **tripy** **:** which, Thank God, but also he’s trapped me here

 **katara** **:**  get it

 **tripy** **:**  sANDY

 **katara** **:** ;))

 **sustenance:**  you could probably get him to move

 **tripy** **:**  but he looks comfy and i don't wanna

 **sustenance:**  tripitaka i don’t think you understand when you have a problem or not

 **tripy** **:** :( he’s too tired to even reach for his phone too

 **katara** **:**  is he just reading these over your shoulder?

 **tripy** **:**  i think he is?? again he’s half asleep

 **tripy** **:**  im turning it off now

 **tripy** **:**  gonna see if he will actually sleep

 

 **sustenance:**  do you think they’re actually asleep?

 **katara** : it has been a while...

 **katara** : im not sure really

 

 **Group Chat:**  Literal Love Of My LIFE

[ **tripy**   _has renamed the chat to:_  Literal Love Of My LIFE And I’m DATING HIM WHOO]

 **katara** : wHat happened???

 **tripy** **:**  he fuckingnnng confessed b a b y!! im on a natural high rn and i really wanna run but he’s injured and im not going by myself so!!! im bouncing now

 **katara** : rEALLY

 **tripy** **:** YEAH

 **tripy** **:** neither of us are gonna sleep for at least another hour so we’re just singing really shitty love songs quietly and im half bouncing which i think is making his wounds hurt but he’s not really showing it so i should probably calm down a lil but!! we’re dating!!

 **tripy** **:**  we still need to like talk abt it and stuff but that’s for later

 **sustenance:**  good for you

 **sustenance:**  are we still going to be using this chat as often as we were

 **katara** : probably

 **tripy** : hEy

 **tripy** : oh fuck i think my brother’s awake gottaa z o o m

 **sustenance:** she’s really excited isn’t she

 **katara** : mhm

 

 **Group Chat:**  Absolute Maniacs, All Of You

 **katara** : so. now that its a reasonable time.

 **katara** : mind telling us what happened last night?

 **kingkongbutbetter** : yeah hold on a sec

[ **tripy**   _has_ _changed their username to_ _:_ **stellina** ]

[ **kingkongbutbetter** _has changed their username to:_   **ignis** ]

 **stellina** **:**  so monkey got in a fight right?

 **katara** **:**  right

 **stellina** : and then he came to my house and i helped treat wounds because that’s what i always do

 **stellina** **:**  and i can’t actually remember what happened?? but i think i said smth and then he laughed in the way that makes him seem Brighter and then we were just staring at each other for at least a minute

 **stellina** **:**  then its kind of a blur but all i remember is us trying and failing to explain it so we started texting instead

 **stellina** : and now here we are!!

 **ignis:**  speaking of, we probably need to tell your family

 **stellina** **:**  l a t e r they’ll freak out if we do it now

 **ignis:**  they’ll freak out no matter when we do it

 **stellina** **:**  that’s fair

 **stellina** : but not today

 **ignis:**  alright

 **katara** : oh yeah btw what are we all doing for christmas

 **ignis** : i think my parents and i are just gonna hang out at home most of the day but i do have the Family Dinner at about 6-ish

 **stellina** : and i have the morning with family, noon at the shelter, and something else at night?? i can’t remember exactly

 **sustenance:** my family is just gonna run around all day i think

 **katara** **:**  why is my family the only one that doesn’t do shit on christmas

 **stellina** : you’re welcome to join me at the shelter

 **katara** **:**  hm. we’ll see

 **ignis:** i probably need to get home soon tbh

 **ignis** : before my dad starts texting me

 **stellina** : aw

 **stellina** **:**  see you later???

 **ignis:**  probably <3

 **stellina** : <3

 **sustenance:**  there’s going to be a lot of that going on huh

 **katara** **:** probably

 **stellina** : rude


	5. Sandy Might be Drunk but We're Ignoring it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't mention it in fic but trip's family doesn't actually celebrate christmas more as they just give gifts to each other on that day (which is why they go to the shelter, they don't have anything else to do and they might as well help out)
> 
> and-  
> HolySpirit: trip  
> Son: the brother  
> Father: their dad

**Group Chat:**  Absolute Maniacs, All Of You

**stellina** : all im saying is that gaining a significant other two days before christmas when you most likely won’t see each other for at least half a week is the worst thing we’ve ever done

**stellina** **:**  and im counting the time monkey tried to paint the roof of the school without a ladder

**ignis:**  rude

**stellina** : you broke your arm and sprained your ankle so don’t say this is uncalled for

**katara** : its like three am why are you up

**stellina** **:**  i can’t sleep :(

**ignis:**  do you. want me to come over

**stellina** : yOu have family to deal with you can’t do that tonight

**stellina** : this morning, whatever

**ignis:**  :(( you’re worth it

**katara** : ok ok so that’s. one answer

**katara** : monkey why are you up

**ignis** : ... you’ve heard my ringtone for tripi

**katara** : oh god how could i have forgotten

**stellina** : wHat does that mean

**katara** **:**  his ringtone for you is this Alarm Sound and i mean like, firetruck alarm. and before you ask, the reason you’ve never heard it is because he puts his phone on silent in your hous

**stellina** : hm.

**ignis** : im not changing it

**stellina** **:**  didn’t expect you to

**stellina** **:**  anyway im gonna go bother my brother

**stellina** **:**  i can hear him downstairs fucking around

**ignis** : try to sleep

**stellina** : right back @ you

**stellina** : later

**katara** **:**  CHRIST

**katara** : MAS

**stellina** **:**  finally, i can be awake without being yelled at

**katara** **:**  i wanna add your brother can i do that

**stellina** **:** noT IN THIS CHAT

**stellina** **:** he doesn’t need to know half of this shit

**stellina** **:**  but go for it

**katara** **:**  aww does he know?? monkey and you are??

**stell** **in** **a** : also no but he has asked about the username which i. changed the subject on

**katara** : fjgn you aint subtle

**stellina** **:**  we all have our flaws

**Group Chat** : merrrrry crisissss

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  oh god why

**likeiknowmyownmind** : i’ve already been added to like ten group chats today don’t do this to me

**stellina** : too bad sucker now you’re stuck with us criminal bastards

**ignis:**  c rimal??

**stellina** : you know exactly what im talking about

**ignis** : again, rude

**likeiknowmyownmind** : ... and i don’t want to know

**likeiknowmyownmind** : ok because trip isn’t going to mention this, i need all of you to know that she looks like the mrs. kringle thing dad got earlier and she refuses to admit it

**stellina** : because i don’t!! stop lying

[ ** _likeiknowmyownmind_**   _has sent an image_ ]

**sustenance:**  i don’t... like it. but

**stellina** **:**  pIGSY I TRUSTED YOU

**katara** **:**  i can(??) see it??? like it’s not There but it’s there yaknow

**stellina** **:**  no i do Not know bc it’s not true

**ignis:**  tripi you realize you’re basically wearing the dress that the statue has right

**stellina** : fuck

**ignis** : anyway i have to side with her im sorry but like

**katara** : no i get it

**katara** : you’re wrong

**katara** **:**  but i get it

**stellina** **:**  hm. how do i disown my friends and brother

**stellina** **:**  google search

**stellina** **:**  if i look like the stupid mrs kringle statue you look like the fuckin. old ass elf inflatable in the backyard

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  oh god forbid

**stellina** **:**  god abandoned this family long ago and you know it

[ ** _stellina_** _has sent an image_ ]

**stellina** : i can’t believe we actually have an older sibling

**likeiknowmyownmind** : ow

**sustenance:**  what is happening

**stellina** **:**  my family’s normal conversations but in a groupchat

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  where’s tiffany i need her in this trying time

**katara** **:**  tIffany??

**ignis:** is that. the fuckin. elf on the shelf. you guys got from the thrift store

**sustenace** **:**  ???

**stellina** **:**  yeah

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  look tiffany is beautiful and we love and respect her here

**stellina** : yes, even with her half-burnt off face and faded makeup stains

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  and whatever the hell the stain is on her chest

**sustenance** : your house sounds. weird as hell but fun??

**stellina** : correct

**stellina** **:**  alright GAXIN hit me with the marshmallow thing again and im stabbing our elven sibling

**katara** : there’s a lot in this sentence i wasn’t prepared for

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  you wouldn’t DARE

**stellina** **:**  TRY ME

**sustenance** : is your name gaxin?? what caused this??

**ignis:**  i don’t think i knew his name either tbh

**stellina** : have i never said his name to you guys

**katara** **:**  not that i can remember

**sustenance** : agreed

**likeiknowmyownmind** : how dare you

**stellina** : hEY

**stellina** : That’s IT im killing the elf

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  NO

**stellina** **:**  THIS IS WHAT YOU GET

**sustenance** : jesus christ

**stellina** : dad wouldn’t let me kill the elf

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  good

**ignis:**  i’ve seen it, why wouldn’t he let you

**stellina** **:**  idk

**stellina** **:**  he just stuck his arm out in front of me and wouldn’t let me back there

**likeiknowmyownmind** : and then she threw the plastic knife at me

**stellina** : stop complaining it didn’t even hit you

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  ?? it was a Knife that went towards my head this is warranted

**stellina** : :/

**ignis** : i can already tell that this family dinner is going to be terrible

**ignis:**  we just got here and my aunt is already yelling

**ignis:** one of my older cousins is drinking like they’re going to die tomorrow

**ignis:**  my mom has taken refuge in the kitchen away from everyone

**ignis:**  oh joy, my aunt’s telling me to get off my phone

**stellina** : :(

**ignis:**  im not listening to her

**ignis:**  also she is absolutely fuming about the dress thing

**katara** : oh my god

**ignis:**  a couple of her kids are laughing and mocking her in the corner where she can’t see

**ignis:**  i passed by earlier and one of them high fived me

**sustenance:**  are you going to be okay?

**ignis** : maybe

**ignis:**  im not entirely sure

**stellina** **:**  keep us updated, won’t you?

**ignis:**  of course

**sustenance:**  my family has finally decided that we can go home, thank god

**katara** : when did you. get up

**sustenance:**  my nephew was staying with us last night so i’d say... maybe 4 a.m

**katara** : good lord

**sustenance** : i am very tired

**sustenance:**  although not hungry because he wanted to stop for food every ten minutes which is maybe the only reason im still awake

**katara** : i’ve never been happier that my family just lays around and ignores everything on holidays

**ignis:**  i wonder which one of my relatives broke the vase

**ignis:**  and the clock

**ignis:**  im letting the others clean this up im going to go comfort my crying cousin

**ignis:**  hm. the only reason i actually came to this was for food and my little cousin

**ignis:** but now i ask myself

**ignis:**  was it worth it

**sustenance:**  was it??

**ignis:**  im starting to lean towards no but for the sake of my sanity im going to say it was

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:** we aren’t doing the third thing for at least an hour trip

**stellina** **:**  why would you give me an opening like that

**katara** : what are you guys doing??

**stellina** **:**  unimportant right now

**ignis:**  i dont know if i trust this rn

**stellina** **:**  im texting dad

**Group Chat:**  this house is a NIGHTMARE

**HolySpirit** : can we go and steal monkey from his family

**HolySpirit** **:**  please

**Father:**  Why?

**Son:** we want to

**HolySpirit** **:**  like i know we were going to the lake after the shelter stuff but

**Son** : i mean, we could take monkey

**Son** : he’s over so often he’s bound to find out

**Father** : Ask him and at least warn his parents.

**HolySpirit** **:**  got it!

**Group Chat** : merrrrry crisissss

**stellina** : dad says we can come get you if you want @monkey

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  and you have to at least warn your parents

**stellina** **:**  that too

**ignis:** are you like, sure you want to do this?? bc you’re going to be attacked the minute you pull in

**ignis:**  like, by my little cousin and an uncle of mine who has decided he wants to keep an eye on us tonight

**ignis:**  and maybe by one of my older cousins because i think they caught on earlier

**stellina** : oh joy

**stellina** **:**  and its too late we’re already in the car

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  you need to start driving more trip

**stellina** : no thanks

**stellina** : i still know the rules and how everything works i don’t need more practice

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  still

**stellina** : ://

**stellina** : i don’t trust your uncle but your little cousin is still my fav

**ignis** : none of us do, its fine

**katara** : what are you guys going to do now???

**stellina** **:**  im not entirely sure

**stellina** **:**  i think dad might just skip it because we have monkey

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:** idk if he wants to do that though

**stellina** **:** not like we couldn’t do it tomorrow or something

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  he’d probably go on his own tbh

**stellina** **:**  yeah

**ignis** : you guys can go do whatever you need to!! im fine on my own

**likeiknowmyownmind** : yeah so that’s Not happening

**stellina** : if we’re going we’re bringing you like???

**katara** **:**  this is all well and good but. none of this answers my question

**stellina** **:**  im not... really in the mood to explain all of it bc Memories and stuff and today is going to be happy no matter what is takes but

**stellina** **:**  every christmas we go to the lake out by the highway towards the city and we just. hang out?? i guess

**stellina** : dad brings food and we watch the sky and talk

**stellina** **:**  its one of the few times we’re all together and Doing Something

**st** **ellina** : so idk what dad’s gonna do

**ignis:**  :(( again im fine on my own

**stellina** : and again, not gonna happen

**likeiknowmyownmind** : we’ll see where he takes us

**ignis:**  you guys weren’t kidding about just sitting at the lake

**stellina** : yeah

**stellina** **:**  not a lot ever happens but that’s because. memories. more than anything

**likeiknowmyownmind** : im surprised he didn’t bring the scrapbook this time

**stellina** : me too tbh

**katara** **:**  scrapbook??

**stellina** **:**  remind me and i’ll show it to you someday

**stellina** **:**  its just a bunch of weird little things that we’ve found or memories and stuff

**likeiknowmyownmind** **:**  mostly superstitious in how it’s put together but its something we’ve always had

**stellina** : its a hell of a thing to spring on someone unsuspecting i guess

**likeiknowmyownmind** : true

**ignis** : no but seriously

**ignis:**  sandy it is. so quiet out here

**ignis** : i’ve seen a total of one other person outside of us here

**katara** : oof

**stellina** : anyway!! i think we’re gonna leave soon

**likeiknowmyownmind** : it’s colder this year than it has been

**katara** : well im going to sleep bc im Tired from just listening to your guys’ stuff so im guessing you guys are exhausted

**ignis** : we are

**l** **i** **keiknowmyownmind** : trip has been half asleep for at least the last four hours

**katara** : single yike

**katara** : anyway

**katara** : gn!

**stellina** : gn!!

**ignis** : hopefully we don’t wake you up again this time

**likeiknowmyownmind** : im tempted to leave this gc now that christmas is Over but i feel like i might get yelled at

**stellina** : you will

**stellina** : and dad says pack up now we’re all yawning too much to stay

**likeiknowmyownmind** : not gonna argue with that


	6. Between You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty much this is just tripitaka and monkey's side of the confession.. i've been writing this part for. a while. and was gonna post if before the christmas one but that, uh, didn't happen.
> 
> also fuckin, sorry i drop this at the drop of a hat for months on end!! there's not much of a plot and it's more of just shenanigans that they get into but now that's it's summer i'm trying to write more, so we'll see if i can keep something of a schedule (no promises)

**kingkongbutbetter:** this class... fucking stupid 

**tripy:** gEt off your phone 

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  :(((( i hate this teacher 

**tripy:** tell me during lunch. now follow the rules 

**kingkongbutbetter:** hngh fine 

 

**tripy:** hhh kinda wanna tell them

**kingkongbutbetter:** if it makes you feel better!! do it! they aren’t going to judge you! 

**tripy:** but it will _change_ things and im. scared?? i guess? bc i don’t know how much this will affect it and i don’t want things to be different!! i like how things are now

**kingkongbutbetter:** i get that, but if this is causing you grief you need to tell them. your health comes first, before any of our dynamics 

**tripy:** later 

**kingkongbutbetter:** im holding you to that 

 

**kingkongbutbetter:** gOD this teacher is dumbbb 

**kingkongbutbetter:** and before you get mad at me, i don’t expect you to reply and get in trouble too 

**kingkongbutbetter:** i just need to vent Now before i do smth 

**kingkongbutbetter:** we got on the topic of lgbt+ stuff somehow im not really sure but the minute the class realized what we were actually talking about everything felt heavier bc we all Knew 

**kingkongbutbetter:** and now. now this fucker. is out here. making comments. about everything we’re trying to say. im going to fight him. 

 

**tripy** **:** do not fight the teacher 

**kingkongbutbetter:**  no promises 

**tripy** **:** if you get expelled/suspended/whatever i will never forgive you 

**kingkongbutbetter** : >:( 

**tripy** **:** :/ 

 

**kingkongbutbetter:** do you need a ride home today or?? 

**tripy:** not today, my brother’s picking me up

**kingkongbutbetter:** really? 

**tripy:** yep!! we’re gonna go hang out for a while 

**kingkongbutbetter:** whatever will i do to pass the time with you not around

**tripy:** pff shut up 

**kingkongbutbetter:** ;) 

 

**tripy:** monkey you’ve been really quiet for a couple of hours now... 

**tripy:** where are you?? 

 

**tripy:** can you please answer our texts? we’re worried 

 

**tripy:** answer me, at least?? i won’t tell the others if you don’t want me to 

**tripy:** please 

**tripy:** i need to know that you’re okay 

 

**tripy:** i know you told us not to worry but

**tripy:** can you at least tell me yourself?? 

 

**tripy:** is your phone dead? 

 

**kingkongbutbetter:** hey are you awake still

**tripy:** oh thank god

**tripy:** but yeah i am

**kingkongbutbetter:** is your family? 

**tripy:** no?? 

**kingkongbutbetter:** can you let me in? 

**tripy:** where have you been?? did you get in another fight? 

**kingkongbutbetter:** yeah

**tripy:**... i’ll go get the first aid kit 

**kingkongbutbetter:** thanks tripi 

 

**tripy:** did someone have a knife? 

**kingkongbutbetter:** probably 

**kingkongbutbetter:** i don’t really remember most of it 

**tripy:** that’s concerning, monkey 

**kingkongbutbetter** : is it 

 

**tripy:** why did the fight start if you don’t mind me asking 

**tripy:** you won’t say when so... 

**kingkongbutbetter:** you know how i work at that one bookshop?? someone was being an Asshole so i was trying to deal with that while also not getting in a fight 

**kingkongbutbetter:** then he left and i went about my normal schedule until closing, and then when i got out he was still there and well 

**kingkongbutbetter:** now here i am 

**tripy:** monkey 

**kingkongbutbetter:** i won btw 

**tripy:** hh thank god 

**tripy:** i think if you had lost you’d have died 

**kingkongbutbetter:** probably 

 

**kingkongbutbetter:** okay so

**tripy:** why are we texting?? 

**kingkongbutbetter:** it’s. easier to do it this way

**tripy:** ok

**tripy:** are you doing this first or

**kingkongbutbetter:** yeah

**kingkongbutbetter:** unless you want to? 

**tripy:** no no go ahead

**kingkongbutbetter:** this is going to sound really cheesy but uh

**kingkongbutbetter** **:**  i like you, a lot, and at first it was more like a friend way or at least that’s what i think it was?? im not good at figuring things out

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** but after the first couple months when it was near nonstop hanging out when that one substitute asked if we were dating, i had an 'oh Shit’ moment ya know? 

**kingkongbutbetter** **:** because it hadn’t clicked until then

**kingkongbutbetter:** i just really really liked being around you and i thought it was normal for friendship to be like that bc it was so Different from being davari’s friend and i know he and i weren’t really friends and all so that’s pretty much why?? i think anyway

**kingkongbutbetter:** and i get if you don’t feel the same!! i don’t want to force you or anything, especially in your Own House, but i just needed to tell you bc of what... just happened

**tripy:** oh

**tripy:** oh my god really?? 

**tripy** **:** wait hold on don’t reply yet

**tripy:** getting it out of the way now!!! i feel the Same Way and i get it

**tripy:** and i didn’t actually realize until a bit later when  _sandy_ thought we were together

**tripy:** and then, you know, didn’t believe us when we said we weren’t

**tripy** **:** and i didn’t!! think it was different from a normal friendship either bc as we’ve discussed before, i didn’t have that many friends except for ppl i hadn’t spoken to in a literal decade

**tripy:**  but pigsy’s the one who actually explained it bc i asked why sandy thought that

**tripy** **:** did you know he thought we were dating too and just didn’t say anything at all???

**kingkongbutbetter** : why did everyone think that??

**tripy** **:** idk man

**tripy** **:** but he explained it and i went ‘oh okay’ at the time and then i went home and went ‘oH’ bc !!! wow i had a crush and wow this could go terribly wrong

**tripy:** and it didn’t!! i think?! but uhh yea h that’s my side of all this

**kingkongbutbetter:** they’re going to be too smug when we tell them about this you know

**tripy:** they are

**tripy** : oh fuck we have to tell them

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me @witchipedia-aus on tumblr  
> i'm also a weak dumbass and started an askblog bc i'm Like That (@tripitaka-and-co)  
> (and leave comments, please, and continuation ideas bc i have none)


End file.
